


Arrival of the Birds

by WrittenTales



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTales/pseuds/WrittenTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagron one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival of the Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Agron makes a mistake in judgment and in turn this almost drives Nasir from his arms.

“You are a fool.” Nasir mutters, sharpening the point of his spear with a newfound speed, the smooth rock turning thinner and the blade almost tears skin from his fingers. “I have given no reason for such words.”

Agron bites his cheek, thankful that the others have strayed from the fire and have carried on with their own duties, leaving both he and Nasir to their corral. The moon stood high in the sky amidst the gray clouds from the burning city a few miles away. ‘ _Home_ ’, home was burning.

Agron’s father always taught him to carry light, and never take it upon himself to get attached to what he carried. A great warrior always settled on the verge of safety, it keep him alive to see another day, his feet had to be quick to run and his hands even quicker to defend. The only thing valuable in this world was life, life was a privilege and as Agron stares helplessly at burning Sinuessa, as heartless as it sounded to his own ears, it was a fight to survive. _“In this world, only the fit and strong survive, and the weak suffer for their weakness.”_

It was a sound method, until Agron found something more valuable than life, and if it made him weak and unsafe, he would welcome the danger gladly.

“You are too fond of **him**.” Nasir chuckles, his dry laughter echoing in the wind, and instead of passing the rock on the blade once more, he clutches it in his hand until his fingertips become cold without the warmth of blood.

“Perhaps you have forgotten Spartacus’ words, I am not a dog to be pulled at your command. If I choose to have friendship with a man you dislike, it is my given right as a free man.” Nasir glares, but he places the rock down along with his spear and stands, the cool breeze that will foretell the journey ahead makes Nasir shiver. “I am off, to resume guard with Saxa, conversation makes me ill with contempt.”

Agron rises quickly to take hold of Nasir’s elbow, “Do you hold anger towards me?” His green eyes search through the brown orbs soaked with sadness. Nasir didn’t retract from his touch, but he notices the light shaking and Agron is not sure if it’s from the cold. He shrugs off cloak and places it around Nasir’s shoulders with a sigh from no response and places a kiss to his neck from behind.

Something tears in Agron’s chest, he never thought of his love for Nasir as controlling, perhaps over-bearing at times because Agron knows he loves as fiercely as he fights, but the last thing he had ever wanted to do was pull the pegs of what gave Nasir freedom, right from under him. He has a hard time understanding that Nasir could love another as well, as he loves Spartacus and all his brothers and fellow warriors, he has no problem with that, because he knows where their relationships lie. But he knows from the glint in Castus’ eye that he’s greedy for more, yet Nasir is unable to see what Agron notices as clear as day whenever Nasir was in that pirate’s presence.

“Why do you rage with jealous over what is already yours? My will may be my own, but my heart will follow you always.” Nasir turns and buries his head in Agron’s bare chest. “I am not angry with you, never angry, just frustrated. Despite efforts to give heart-“ Nasir places a gentle hand to a specific and familiar place on Agron’s chest “-less burden over what has remained from even before enemy ship had landed upon our shores, a few charismatic words will never alter claim, your heart still beats strongly next mine, until it is absent sound.”

Agron rests his chin on top of Nasir’s head, and lays his hand upon Nasir’s over his heart, running his thumb over dirty and bloody skin. “Perhaps I have been foolish to succumb to such jealous thoughts, to believe that you were not loyal.”

In the distance, Agron sees two ravens fly past the moon and closer to the burning city, where nothing of semblance remains, but the raven circle around each other in affection and scream, caught up in each other despite what transpires below. They fly without burden, without care to what chaotic atmosphere they have entered, and Agron yearns to be like that again. When after a long hard battle, they could fuck, drink, and reminisce without care because at least they knew that they both were alive to face it all over again tenfold. “Never leave me, please. I do not think I could live to fight without you, because I would have nothing left to fight for.”

Nasir smiles sadly up at Agron, yet the love in his eyes burned brighter than Sinuessa, “If you keep same promise.”


End file.
